As much as the demand for electronic devices increases, the demand for semiconductor components increases as well. These include the basic components or wafers from which integrated circuits or single component parts are manufactured, as well as solar cells for obtaining current from light.
In the production, crystal layers of a semiconductor material have to date been grown on a substrate, for example by epitaxy. This production method is time-consuming and, as a rule, has to be carried out under vacuum.